Francis Barton/sheet
Skills Powers and Abilities Specials Raw Talent: Hand-Eye Coordination: Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Flaws and Drawbacks Relationships Uncle Clint: Uncle Clint is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. I mean, I didn't know he existed before the whole 'merge' thing, when Mom got hurt and they were about to drop me into foster care, but he stepped up and lets me crash on his couch when Mom's in one of her bad moods. He also takes me superheroing with him whenever he thinks I might learn something from it. Or whenever I just show up, you know. Dad: I don't really remember him. I mean, I saw a couple pictures Uncle Clint has-- and I kinda remember this guy, like, way back when I was little, you know? Showing up sometimes when I was out at the park or whatever. I don't think he and mom split on good terms, considering trying to bring him up just puts her in one of her moods. I kinda hate him for leaving me with her sometimes. Or, you know, I did. Until Uncle Clint told me he was a solid 60% sure he was dead. I figure if he wasn't, I'd have been sent to him in the merge, not unc. At one point, Uncle Clint was drunk and told me Dad went by the name of Trickshot when he was in costume-- so I guess he was a hero or something, so it's my job to be one too now. Mom: I really don't want to talk about her. She gets really mad when I do. I mean, I pretty much just stay out of her way as much as I can, and... yeah. She has moods. Sometimes when they're bad enough I go crash on unc's couch. It's better that way. Alex: Best bros forever, amirite? No, seriously, Alex and I go way back, to like, junior high. He's awesome and killer at games on the XBox and OStation. He's super smart so he's usually good at figuring out ways for us to not get caught when we get into trouble. His dad's a bit of a dick, though. Anyways, whenever we can manage, we go out and stop badguys from doing badguy things. Or we try to, anyway. John Aaron: Yeah, so Alex's dad really doesn't like me for some reason. He's always pissy whenever he comes home and I'm hanging out with Alex playing video games. He's kind of an asshole, so I kind of make myself seriously scarce whenever he's not at work. It totally has nothing to do with the fact that he's like 12 feet tall and looks like he could bench press a city bus-- that would be totally wussy of me to be, you know, intimidated by this guy. (But seriously, his neck is like a freakin' tree.) Characters with Rels Set Clinton Barton: Francis (god what a horrible name) is Clint's nephew. He only found out about him recently but they've become something like best buds, with Clint getting Francis and his mother an apartment in his building. They hang out on Clint's occasional days off and he has a key to Clint's place when he wants to crash. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets